


Оруженосец

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, дружба, исторические эпохи, рыцари, слоуберн, средневековье, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Мальчишка приходит ему в услужение в четырнадцать лет, а самому Арсению уже двадцать два, и этот суетливый недокормыш поначалу раздражает его своей бестолковостью: он постоянно что-то роняет, оскальзывается, спотыкается на ровном месте. Однако с личным слугой, пусть даже таким неловким и нелепым, гораздо удобней, чем без него, так что Арсений не прогоняет заморыша.AU, где Арсений рыцарь, а Антон его слуга и оруженосец.





	Оруженосец

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Оруженосец»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6269947).
> 
> Время действия — **условное** средневековье, предположительно Англия. Отсюда и религиозность персонажей, и возможный OOC в силу иного воспитания, жизненного опыта и социальных барьеров.  
> Высокий рейтинг преимущественно из-за насилия и описания походных методов лечения.

Мальчишка приходит ему в услужение в четырнадцать лет, а самому Арсению уже двадцать два, и этот суетливый недокормыш поначалу раздражает его своей бестолковостью: он постоянно что-то роняет, оскальзывается, спотыкается на ровном месте. Однако с личным слугой, пусть даже таким неловким и нелепым, гораздо удобней, чем без него, так что Арсений не прогоняет заморыша.

…

Пару лет спустя он уже не знает, как обходился бы без своего расторопного слуги. Попав в услужение, парнишка отъелся, из тощего став просто худым, вытянулся, лишь на дюйм уступая в росте своему господину, освоился, из забитого мальчишки сделавшись улыбчивым — под стать Арсению, прозванному рыцарем улыбок — и острым на язык. Благодаря своим длинным конечностям и тонкому телосложению он весьма шустр, хотя по-прежнему неловок. Они уже хорошо изучили друг друга, поэтому Арсений никогда не посылает его за хрупкими предметами, а Антон делает многие вещи, не дожидаясь приказа.

А ещё никто из окрестных баронов не торопится отдавать сына ему в оруженосцы, поэтому после недолгих сомнений рыцарь улыбок решает попробовать выучить на оруженосца своего слугу. В конце концов, копьё не стеклянное, не разобьёт…

…

Антону восемнадцать, и он почти на три дюйма перерос Арсения, но до сих пор смотрит на него будто снизу вверх. Его руки по-прежнему кажутся тонкими, словно тростник, но на деле они налиты силой. Оруженосец легко, будто играючи подаёт ему тяжёлое кавалерийское копьё, да и сам неплохо управляется с клинком, так что в бою от него, пожалуй, даже больше толка, чем в мирной жизни. Они давно уже не слуга и господин, хоть Антон и зовёт его по-прежнему милордом — битвы сплотили их, стерев сословные различия. Они товарищи, братья по оружию, добрые друзья…

…

Антону двадцать, и он едва идёт, тяжело подволакивая ногу, из кое-как перевязанного раненого колена течёт кровь, обагряя штаны и ботинки и оставляя на земле красный след. Оруженосец тяжело опирается на плечо Арсения, который и сам пострадал в этой схватке — рука наспех перевязана, длинная, но неглубокая царапина на боку кровит, и, похоже, теперь в его прозвище будет нотка иронии — у рыцаря улыбок порван уголок рта, да так, что наверняка останется шрам, будто служащий продолжением губ. Арсению всё равно. Он не может думать ни о чём другом — только о том, как Антону, должно быть, больно, и как он умудряется идти, через силу улыбаясь и даже шутя.

Добравшись до цивилизации, Арсений отмахивается от расспросов и чуть ли не пинками отбивается от цирюльников — у этих коновалов на всё один ответ, кровопускание как панацея, а крови в его Антоне и без того уже маловато. Сын трактирщика помогает ему снять доспехи, приносит воду для омовения и перевязочные материалы, а со всем остальным Арсений справляется сам. Уложив Антона на свой тюфяк, он осторожно смывает с ноги кровь, пытаясь понять, насколько всё серьёзно, а потом, дав глотнуть крепкого бренди, чтоб было не так больно, опасливо вправляет на место коленную чашечку. Он видел раны и пострашнее, видел, как из вспоротых животов вываливаются серовато-сизые кишки, видел, как тяжёлая булава сминает шлем, превращая череп в кровавую кашицу, видел, как пронзают тело изнутри сломанные желтовато-белые кости, но отчего-то его пальцы дрожат, когда он, плеснув бренди на рану, — отец всегда говорил, что доброго бренди любая хворь боится, — складывает истерзанную плоть, как бедняки собирают разбитый горшок по осколкам. Арсению доводилось получать подобные раны, он прекрасно понимает, как это больно, и даже рад, что оруженосец, не выдержав, провалился в тяжёлый, близкий забвению, сон, иначе бедолага давно бы сорвал голос.

Покопавшись в сумке слуги, — кем бы они ни были друг другу, номинально они всё ещё лорд и слуга, — Арсений находит иглу и моток ниток, полощет их в остатках бренди и принимается за работу. Шьёт он не то чтобы хорошо, его никто не учил обращаться с иглой, но природная тяга всякую работу выполнять как можно лучше в итоге всё же приводит к нужному результату: рана зашита, стежки пусть и неровные, но смыкают её края именно так, как надо, как Господь Бог сотворил по Своему образу и подобию, и какая разница, что пальцы Арсения теперь исколоты в кровь? Кровь у него не голубая, что бы там ни говорили в народе, а такая же красная, как у Антона.

Перевязав зашитую рану всё ещё слегка влажными после кипячения тряпками, — слава святому Георгию, жена трактирщика знает, что вываривание в кипятке делает материал действительно чистым, — Арсений смывает с рук кровь, свою и Антона, и вновь лезет в его сумку, нашаривая нужные травы. Пару вёсен назад он сам получил тяжёлую рану, и помнил, как оруженосец поил его целебными отварами, рассказывая, какая травка для чего нужна — оказывается, его мать была травницей и многому успела научить сына, прежде чем была унесена безжалостным моровым поветрием. Той весной из-за полученных травм Арсений соображал плохо, голова кружилась, его мутило, но даже сквозь шум в ушах он слышал голос Антона, рассказывающего об очередной травинке с чудны́м названием, и будто самой душой держался за звуки его слов, помогающие оставаться в сознании.

Напоив бессознательного Антона терпким отваром, Арсений понимает, что сделал всё, что мог, и дальнейший исход зависит только от милости Господней.

Он опускается на колени, вытаскивает из-за пазухи серебряный крест и истово молится об исцелении друга, наизусть читая все подходящие случаю молитвы, а затем, когда они кончаются, обращаясь к Всевышнему своими словами, прося за Антона.

Несколько дней его оруженосец не приходит в себя. Рана кровит и гноится, Антон мечется в лихорадке, Арсений не отходит от него ни на шаг. Бесконечные перевязки, попытки напоить бессознательного бедолагу отварами целебных трав, беспрестанные молитвы святому Антонию с просьбами уберечь почти тёзку от страшной судьбы. Добросердечная трактирщица присылает с сыном еду: питательный бульон для раненого и что-нибудь сытное для осунувшегося рыцаря.

На исходе седьмого дня воспаление идёт на спад.

На рассвете Арсения будит хриплое тихое «Милорд?».

…

Антону двадцать два — столько же, сколько было Арсению на момент их знакомства, и он до сих пор чуть прихрамывает. Впрочем, хромота становится заметна только при быстром шаге, да и то лишь самую малость — Божьей милостью.

Арсению тридцать, и на его теле четырнадцать заметных шрамов, один из которых украшает его лицо вечной полуулыбкой. Он так и не женился, однако признал наследником одного из нагулянных по молодости бастардов, восьмилетнего мальчишку, и уже обучает его правильно держать меч, пусть пока и деревянный.

Никого не удивляет, что рыцарь улыбок всюду ходит со своим слугой-оруженосцем, которому в силу своего происхождения никогда не стать рыцарем. Личного слугу удобно иметь под рукой, ведь в любой момент может возникнуть необходимость сделать что-либо, чего благородному господину делать не по статусу.

Никого не удивляет, что оруженосец уходит спать не вниз, к слугам, а в комнатушку, отделённую от покоев господина лишь тонкой деревянной дверью — личный слуга должен быть рядом, чтобы сразу же услышать любой приказ господина и приняться исполнять.

Никого не удивляет, что порой из господской спальни слышны крики и стоны — прошедший жернова войны рыцарь всё ещё помнит виденные ужасы, порой возвращающиеся к нему в кошмарах.

Никого не удивляет изобилие ароматных масел в ларце близ кровати — старые шрамы порой болят, и опытному в лекарских делах личному слуге приходится делать господину массаж.

Никого не удивляет…

Антона удивляет, что вот уже второй год его лорд, заперев дверь в спальню и закрыв от чужих взглядов окна, целует верного оруженосца в губы, будто супругу, которой у него никогда не было.

Антона удивляет, что рыцарь улыбок благоговейно опускается перед ним на колени, развязывает держащий штаны узел, снимает с него брэ и припадает ртом к его достоинству, вытворяя вещи непотребные, но, безусловно, приятные.

Антона удивляет, что высокородный господин делит с ним ложе, что ночами милорд стонет под ним и шепчет слова любви.

Антона удивляет, до сих пор удивляет, что ему позволено каждое утро просыпаться в объятиях самого необыкновенного на свете мужчины, целовать его в короткий розовый шрам в уголке губ и желать доброго утра.

Антона удивляет, что никто, кроме самого Арсения, не слышит в его привычном «милорд» всего вкладываемого в это слово смысла: _мой_ лорд.

И никто, кроме него самого, не видит, как в лазурных глазах появляется безмолвное:

_Т в о й_.


End file.
